onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Deep/Transcript
SCENE:The Enchanted Forest, present. Hook jumps down The Beanstalk. Cora: My dear Captain, it seems you/ve been on quite an adventure. The Compass, please. Hook: Yes, that.. Well, (turning around, facing Cora) ''matters grew complicated. It's eluded me for a moment. The details of the affair are a bit of a bore. '''Cora:' Really? Stealing my protection spell and climbing the beanstalk without me might seem like a bore to you. But to me, it's a betrayal. Hook: I was going to bring it to you. Our agreement remains. We are going to Storybrooke together. I'll get it back. Cora: I don't have time for your games. I've crossed through too many worlds to be brought short at the brink of success. Who was it who bested you? Hook: The Swan girl. Emma. Be assured, it won't happen again. Cora: (Chuckles) No, it won't. You chose her, and the consequences of that decision. Hook: Oh, you gonna kill me now? Go ahead. Try. Cora: So brave. No, I'm not going to kill you. I have something far more satisfying in mind. I'm going to leave you here with your thirst for revenge unquenched. While I complete our journey without you. Hook: There's no need to be rash. We can discuss this. (Stepping closer to her, putting on a charming face)'' Cora: Your pretty face buys you a lot but not my time. It's too valuable. Hook: I can do this. I can get it back. You need me. Cora: (Chuckles) No, I don't. You've had your chance. Now it's my turn to do this. The right way. Cora disappears in a dark-blue whirl of smoke, Hook leaping forward to reach her, falling down. SCENE: Cora appears with a lamp in hand. Approaching a cupboard, opening it and taking a box. Taking a heart out of the box, she blows a breath on it, bringing the enchanted heart back to life. Other hearts begin to glow as well. Cora steps out of the tent, facing dead bodies on the field. Cora: 'Rise. ''(Zombies awakening.) SCENE: The Enchanted Forest, present day. Emma and Mary Margaret's camp. '''Emma: (Showing Princess Aurora a photo of Henry) The boy you saw in your dream, is that him? Aurora: Yes, it's Henry. Mary Margaret: That's impossible. Emma: That's impossible. It was a dream. How could you dream of my son? Aurora: I have no idea. Mary Margaret: Maybe it wasn't a dream. Emma: What? Mary Margaret: That room - I've been there. Aurora: When I told you about it, you didn't say anything. Mary Margaret: You were terrified. I didn't wanna make things worse by telling you I thought, it might be real. Mulan: A room in a dream is real? Mary Margaret: The Sleeping Curse. It has to be. I went through it, Aurora went through it... Emma: Henry's been through it because I wouldn't believe him. Mary Margaret: Emma. Aurora: What else did you lie about? Mary Margaret: I was- I wasn't lying. I was protecting you. Emma: What did he say? Henry. In the dream? Aurora: He just said his name. And then I woke up. I'm sorry. Mary Margaret: Emma, it's going to be okay. Emma: We are so far from okay. Mary Margaret: No, we have a way home now. Emma: We have a compass. And the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora. Mulan: Any attempt to steal from her would be just suicide. Mary Margaret: Not anymore. We can stop her. Mulan: How? Mary Margaret: I don't know. But I know someone who does. Rumplestiltskin. He'll know a way. Emma: Henry. We can talk to him. (Mary Margaret nods) Now we can communicate. Aurora: Wait. Wait. Emma: Oh yeah, Princess. You're going back to sleep. SCENE: The Netherworld. Aurora: Henry? Henry! Henry? Henry! Henry: Hello? Hello!? Aurora: Henry? Henry, it is you! Henry: Yeah, who are you? Aurora: My name is Aurora. I'm with your mom and your grandmother. Henry: Are they okay? Aurora: Yes, they're fine. They just wanna come home, and they need your help. Henry: Okay. Sure. What do I need to do? SCENE: Storybrooke. Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment. Henry waking up. Henry: They... They're alive. They're alive. David Nolan: Who? Who's alive? Henry: My mom and Snow. David: I told ya, kid! I told ya! Regina Mills: What? Was it the woman you saw? Did she tell you this? Henry: Her name is Aurora. She said they have a way home. But there's someone in the way. Someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat. Regina: Who? Henry: Your mother. SCENE: Storybrooke, Granny's Diner. Granny brings hamburgers to Mr. Gold and Belle's table. Belle: They smell delicious, Granny. Granny: They are delicious. Didn't take any dark magic, either. (to Mr. Gold:) Oh, and I charge extra for the pickles. Mr. Gold: Mmm-hmm. (making a gesture towards Granny) I have a complicated relationship with her. As I do with most people. Belle: Well, it uh, it did take me a little time to get to know you. They will. Mr. Gold: You know, you should try it with ketchup. Condiments are this world's most powerful magic. Regina: (Entering the diner) Gold. We need to talk. Mr. Gold: Do we? Granny: Folks, I think I may need to close early. Everybody out. Regina: No, it's okay. We're civil. Mr. Gold: Yeah, for now. (to Belle) Belle, you remember the woman who locked you up for 28 years? Belle: Well, I should probably... Mr. Gold: (Interrupting) No, no. Please stay where you are. Whatever she has to say won't be a secret from you. Whatever she wants.. she won't get. Regina: I'm actually coming about the one thing that might unite us. Mr. Gold: I would have asked what that would be. Regina: Cora. She's coming from our land. I need your help to stop her. Mr. Gold: She was dead. You told me you saw the body. Regina: Apparently you taught her well. She's not, and she's on her way and I don't think I need to remind you how most unpleasant that would be for both of us. Mr. Gold: For you. I can handle Cora. Regina: That's not how she tells the story. Mr. Gold: I won in the end. Regina: Maybe. But there's a big difference this time. This time you have someone you care about. This time you have a weakness. Belle: I'm sorry. Who is this woman? Mr. Gold: Someone you will never meet. (To Regina) So you say she's coming. Why does she know? Regina: With them. SCENE: Present. Fairytaleland. Emma, Aurora, Mulan, Mary Margaret traveling through the Enchanted Forest. Emma: How close are we? Henry could already be waiting in that Netherworld. Aurora: No, we planned to meet back there in two hours. Mary Margaret: You're not going to leave him waiting. Emma: Yeah, but what if he's... Aurora: He was fine. Mary Margaret: There. That looks like relatively safe high ground. We'll make our camp there. Aurora, you'll settle in and find Henry, get the information we need from Rumplestiltskin. We do this fast,in and out. It's still dangerous out here. (Aurora gets caught on a branch, revealing burns.) Mulan: Is something wrong? Aurora: No, I just caught on something. Mulan: That does not explain your arm. Aurora: What about my arm? Mulan: The burns you're hiding. They're not from the sun. Aurora: (looking down, shrugs) I brushed against some poisoned leaves. (goes on) Mulan: (holding Aurora back) You said that this Netherworld was full of smoke and flames. Aurora, if that's where you were burned, you should not return. Aurora: I don't have much of a choice, do I? Mulan: You're choosing to go in deeper and stay under longer to find this boy. I've vowed to Prince Phillip to protect you. Not to help some strangers find a portal to another land. Aurora: You know, I was cursed to spend eternity in that horrible sleep. And the only reason I'm here is because you and Phillip risked your lives to save me. Every day since my waking has been a gift. So let me do something with it. It's my turn to help someone else. I'm going to go back in and find that boy. SCENE: Present. Storybrooke. Mr. Gold's shop. Henry's in bed. Regina: I brought your blanket. From your bedroom back home. Henry: Thanks. So, Cora..she's pretty powerful... Gold: Yes, but not as powerful as I am. Regina: Debatable. Gold: Actually — no, it’s not. David: You're sure you're okay to do this, kid? Henry: I was born to do this. I'm done reading about heroes. I wanna be one. David: Sometimes being one is knowing when not to run into the fire. Henry: I'll be okay. Mr. Gold: Look, whatever he faces in there, it'll be far less dangerous than what he'll face if we fail. Henry: I can do this. David: (sighs and stands up) Get on with it. Fast. Mr. Gold: (walking over, sitting down next to Henry's bed) Alright Henry, just relax and soon you're gonna drift off. Henry: What do I tell them? Mr. Gold: Just listen to my bedtime story and all will be clear. (resting a hand on Henry's forehead) Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon. Henry: That was you. They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill. Mr. Gold: Yes, indeed. (making a gesture, stroking over Henry's face, probably putting him to sleep by using magic. Henry closes his eyes.) The quill. And yet, it wasn't the quill itself but the ink that captured the Dark One. (Regina and David exchange a look) Harvested from the rarest species of squid from the bottom of a bottomless ocean - impossible to find, unless you're a mermaid. Or me. I happen to have a private supply. (stroking Henry again from his chest up to his face) In my jail cell - that is where they will find it. SCENE: Present. Fairytaleland. Aurora sleeping, Mulan watching over her. Emma and Mary Margaret standing a little behind watching her, too. Mary Margaret: Hey.. It'll be okay. You'll see Henry again. Emma: This will work? (distant sound of a twig breaking) Mary Margaret:: What was that? (looking back at Mulan) SCENE: Present. Netherworld. Fiery room for those awoken from the Sleeping Curse. Fierce flames burning. Aurora: (shouting)''Henry? Henry! Can you help us? '''Henry:' Yes, I know what you have to do to stop Cora. You have to go to Rumplestiltskin's cell. Aurora:'Where? We have to go where? ''(Henry turning away) Wait, where do we have to go? '''Henry: Rumplestiltskin... Aurora: Henry! Henry, I - Mulan: (distant voice) Aurora! Aurora! ''Aurora: Who is that? '' Henry: Did you hear me? Aurora: No. Henry, say it again. I- Mulan: (distant voice) Aurora! Aurora: Did you hear that? Henry: No, what? Aurora, what's going on? Mulan: (distant voice) Aurora! Aurora: Did you hear that? (Disappears in a purple whirl) SCENE: Present. Fairytaleland. Mulan shaking Aurora awake. Mulan: Aurora! Wake up! Aurora, wake up! Wake up! Aurora: Henry wasn't finished! Mulan: The time for that is over. (Zombies attack the group) Mary Margaret: Emma, watch out. Emma: The Compass. The COMPASS! (Mary Margaret shooting a Zombie) Mary Margaret: Mulan! Mulan! Emma: Where is she? Mulan: Hurry, hurry. Go. (fighting a Zombie) AURORA! Mary Margaret: You're still in one piece? Emma: Yeah, pretty much. Mulan: (approaching Emma and Mary Margaret) They took her. Aurora's gone! SCENE: Present. Storybrooke. Mr. Gold's shop. Henry awakens. David: Henry. Everything all right? Mr. Gold: Did you see her? Did you tell her? Henry: No, I didn't get the chance. Something... something happened. She got sucked outta there. (trying to get up, expressing pain) Argh... Regina: Henry? Henry: Something's--Something's wrong. Regina: (revealing burns on Henry's arm) Henry! SCENE: Present. Fairytaleland. Cora has trapped Aurora. Cora: I thought you might be hungry. I hope you enjoy stew. (placing a tray in front of Aurora) Aurora: I enjoy anything that masks the bitter aftertaste of poison. Cora: Plucky. I like that. Aurora: You might as well go. I'm not gonna tell you anything. Cora: Oh, I know. That's all right. You've nothing to tell. You weren't my target. Aurora: The Compass? Sad you lost it? Cora: I suppose. But now, I have something to trade for it. Aurora: They'll never trade me for that. Cora: You might be more valuable than you know. Aurora: To who? They just met me and they're trying to get back to their families. Do you really think they'll sacrifice that for a stranger? Cora: Your new found companions? You may not know them but I do. Snow and her daughter just can't help themselves. No matter the personal stakes, they won't let an innocent die. Aurora: We shall see. Cora: And what stakes do you have in their cause, princess? (Aurora looking down). It's not as though you'll travel back with them. (Aurora facing Cora) Oh, what a sweet misguided notion. Did you really think you could have a life there? Find another prince? You've forgotten Phillip already. Aurora: Phillip is in my heart. Every moment of every day. If there was anything I could do to bring him back I would. Cora: Is that so? What if I told you that when a Wraith consumes a soul, it merely travels to another realm. And that soul could be brought back to this world. Show me a little courtesy and I may explain how. (Aurora kicks the tray at her feet.) Cora: (with rage) Oh, you stupid, ungrateful girl! Aurora: I'm not as stupid as you think. Nor are my loyalties so easily bought. You can bring me a hundred meals and make me a hundred promises but I am never helping you! (Cora knocking her unconscious.) Cora: Plucky. (walks over to a raven, stroking him.) Tell them. SCENE: Emma, Mulan, Mary Margaret traveling. The raven lands on Mary Margaret's shoulder. Mary Margaret: Wait. Emma: What the hell was that? Mary Margaret: Cora. We have until sundown to bring her the Compass. If we don't, she'll kill Aurora. Mulan: (reaching for the Compass Emma's holding in her hand) Give it to me. Emma: Hold on, Mulan. Just give us a minute to consider. Mulan: There's nothing to consider. A Compass is not worth Aurora's life. Mary Margaret: We need a plan to get back Aurora and keep the Compass. Mulan: My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him, so it shall be done. (reaching for the Compass again) Emma: Hey! Hey, I climbed a beanstalk for this. You go get your own. Mary Margaret: (forcing Emma and Mulan apart) Mulan! Mulan! Give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then, you can have the Compass. Mulan: You can't hope to defeat her. We no longer have access to the Dark One's assistance. Mary Margaret: Yes, we do. Mulan: How? Aurora's gone. Mary Margaret: Aurora isn't the only one who's been under a Sleeping Curse. I can go back to that Netherworld. Mulan: The door to that place is closed. You said it yourself. Mary Margaret: There may be a way. A way for me to go back into a deep slumber that can provide me access to it again. Emma: Another Sleeping Curse? Mary Margaret: No, no, no. Not a Curse. I don't need one. I've been under one already. I need to go into a sleep where my natural defenses slip away. Where my mind stops protecting me. Emma: How? Mary Margaret: (facing Mulan) Your sleeping powder. If I inhale it, I will fall into a deep enough sleep that I should be able to do this. Mulan: I spent the last of it on the giant. Mary Margaret: Then make some more. Mulan: The poppy plant is extremely rare in this kingdom. But I know of a place that may grow some more. It's a bit of a journey from here. Mary Margaret: Can we make it by sundown? Mulan: (nods) If we hurry. SCENE: Present. Mr. Gold's shop. Regina uses water to cool Henry's burn. Mr. Gold: Here, let me take care of this. (making a gesture, healing Henry's arm by magic) Regina: What caused this? Mr. Gold: When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks. Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry. We're lucky it wasn't worse. He's gonna need some time to recover before he can be sent back. Regina: Out of the question. David: Not a chance in hell. No. We'd be monsters to even consider risking his life again. Mr. Gold: (standing up) Careful with your tone, Charming. I understand your concern for the boy, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then.. (looking at Regina) a true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke. Regina: Aurora is gone. Why do we have to send Henry back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message? David: Because someone will be there. Regina: Who? David: Snow. Regina: That's an awfully big assumption. David: No. No, it's not. She was there once before. She can go back. She can find a way. She will, I know it. And I'll be waiting. Regina: You are going to this Netherworld? David: I faced you. How bad could it be? Mr. Gold: It is not as simple as that. You can't get there. You haven't been under a Sleeping Curse. David: Well, then put me under one. Mr. Gold: If we do that there's a chance you might never waking up. David: Sure I will. When I see her she'll kiss me and I'll be fine. Now put me under. I've spent far too much time looking for my wife. It is time to bring her home! SCENE: Present. Fairytaleland. Hook in Aurora's cell. Hook: Wake up. Wake up. Come on, sweetheart, wake up. Wake up. Wake up. On your feet, hurry. Aurora: No, no! Are you here to kill me? Hook: If I were here for that, waking you first might not be the best course of action. (Cutting her free.) Aurora: So what if Cora send you here? Hook: Cora has no idea I'm here. Aurora: I don't understand. Hook: Well, I know you're sleepy. Isn't it obvious? I'm setting you free. Aurora: Why does this sound like a pirate's ruse? Hook: Cora has denied me passage to Storybrooke and my vengeance. And now I'm gonna deny her her wishes. Starting with the Compass. In pirate terms you might say, I'm firing a shot across my enemy's bow. Aurora: You'd risk your life to break in here all so you could thwart Cora? Hook: I don't like being double crossed. Now go. Aurora: Thank you. Hook: (holding her back) You can dime me by doing me one favor. Aurora: What? Hook: Give Emma a message. Tell her that the deal still stands; f she provides me passage back to her realm, I swear, I will have to find that dust that opens the portal. Aurora: You really want to assist us? Hook: What hurts Cora helps me; 'course I do. Now go. SCENE: Present. Fairytaleland. Mulan, Mary Margaret and Emma traveling. Mulan: Once we've crossed this reach we'll be near the woods of the dead. The last poppies in this realm have taken seed there. Emma: You okay? Mary Margaret: Yeah, I'm fine. Emma: Yeah wait. Mo, no, no.. You look nervous. This Netherworld - how bad is it? What's it like? Mary Margaret: It's like you're lost. Drifting in the dark. No one to talk to, nothing to do. Except think of all the people you love and that you'll never see them again. Emma: Henry was lost in that dark, too, because of me. Mary Margaret: What are you talking about? Emma: He tried so hard to convince me I was the savior... Mary Margaret: Stop it. Nobody would have believed Henry's stories. Emma: His mother should have. Mary Margaret: Okay, you wanna play the blame game? If I hadn't told Cora about Regina's true love, Cora never would have killed him. Regina wouldn't have vowed revenge. The Curse never would have happened. We can spend all day trying to figure out why each of us should feel guilty but it will not help us get home. Emma: You really think we're gonna make it back? Mary Margaret: If there's one thing your father's taught me it's not to give up. Now, it's time for me to go back to sleep. Emma: It's Regina. Mary Margaret: '''What? '''Emma: Regina. That's who we should blame. SCENE: Present. Storybrooke. Mr. Gold's shop. Regina prepares the Sleeping Curse. Henry approaching her. Henry: That smells funny. Regina: (sighs) I know, sweetheart. It's a curse; it's not meant to pleasant. Henry: So the potion is finished. Mr. Gold had everything you needed in his shop. Regina: Yes. We're almost ready. Henry: So this is how you do it. Magic. Regina: There are many ways. It's never easy. Henry: And - have you been using magic? Regina: Henry, I told you, I wouldn't, and I haven't. Except for.. with Daniel, and now. I've really been trying. Henry: It's okay. At least you're using it to help people now. Regina: I'm trying. And after this, I won't. Henry: I know. (Regina adds something to the potion.) Will David be okay? Regina: He'll be.. asleep. And in there he won't die. Gold's explaining everything to him right now. (finishes Sleeping Curse) Henry: It should be me. I can go in there, without a curse, and still come back. Regina David and I have many differences. But on this we agree: we won't let you risk your safety. It's just not worth it. Henry: It is to me. He won't wake up. Regina: Unless he succeeds. And if there's one thing I know about your grandparents; they always find each other. SCENE: Present. Fairytaleland. Mary Margaret: It's beautiful. Mulan: I'll use my dagger to crush the seeds. We're doing this the old-fashioned way. SCENE: Present. Storybrooke. Mr. Gold's shop. David: What do you mean, "the old-fashioned way"? Mr. Gold: You are about to join a quite distinguished club, Mr. Nolan. Before such innovations as the apple, back when the Sleeping Curse first came to be, a more direct method was required: through blood. By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell. Your Majesty, you did his wife - I'm sure you'd like be honor. Regina: (prepares the needle) It's all yours. Henry: Good luck. (hugs David) David: It's gonna be alright. Henry: How do you know? David: Well... (sits down on the bed) how did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover? Henry: I believed in her. David: The way Snow and I believed she'd come back to break the Curse. That's the kind of faith that runs in our family. Henry: (giving the amulett to David) This helps control the flames in the room. It'll keep you safe. David: I will guard it with my life. SCENE: Present. Fairytale Land. Mulan: The powder's nearly ready. Mary Margaret: How long will the effects last? Mulan: It's difficult to say. Maybe an hour. Or much less. Mary Margaret: Well, I shouldn't need much time as long as Henry's in there when I am. Emma: (giving Mary Margaret a supportive hand) I'll be right here. Say hi to my son for me. (Mulan puts Mary Margaret to sleep.) SCENE: Present. Storybrooke. Mr. Gold's shop. David: When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room? Mr. Gold: Not exactly. That room is for those who've already awoken from the curse, returned. You, however, have been put under for the first time. David: Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door? Mr. Gold: And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving. And I say this with the utmost sincerity: good luck. (David pricks his finger and falls asleep.) SCENE: The Netherworld. Dark Room. Mirrors everywhere. Whispering. David is lost. He picks up a torch. David: Snow! SCENE: The Netherworld. Fiery Room. Mary Margaret: Henry? Henry? Henry! Henry! Where are you? SCENE: Netherworld. Dark Room. Mirrors everywhere. David walks across the room. He notices that the amulet glows. The glowing becomes intense. David burns his fingers and drops the amulet.He tries to reach it but cannot touch. David: The room. (Uses the torch to break the floor of the Dark Room, causing him to fall down in the fiery room.) Mary Margaret: Charming? Charming? David: Snow! Mary Margaret: I don't understand. I - Henry should be here! David: I wouldn't let him come back. This is too dangerous! Mary Margaret: You found me. David: You found me. I'd knew you'd be here. Mary Margaret: I don't know how much time we have. David: Gold. He says there's a way to stop Cora. We have to stun her like we did with him. Mary Margaret: The quill. David: It wasn't the quill. It was the ink. There's a jar of it in his cell where we kept him. Get it. Get it, stop her, and come home. Mary Margaret: Charming, how are you here? There's no way for you to be here unless-- David: I had to see you. Mary Margaret: You're in a Sleeping Curse.. David: It was worth it. Mary Margaret: (shaking her head) Now you're cursed.. David: A curse you're gonna break with true love's kiss. (jumping over the flames) Now. (They're unable to touch). Mary Margaret: No! David: It's a Netherworld.. We're not really here. Mary Margaret: I'm waking up. David: It's okay; aou'll get back. And then you'll wake me, as I awoke you. You'll always find me and I will always find you. Mary Margaret: Yes. but will we always lose each other, too? Is that our fate? David: No, I refuse to believe that! You need to have faith in us. Mary Margaret: I'm waking up. David: It's okay. You can do this. Mary Margaret: Charming... David: I love you. Mary Margaret: I love you. SCENE: Storybrooke. Mr. Gold's shop. Henry: (watching David) Come on. Come back. Should he be in there so long? Regina: I'm sure it's fine. I imagine they're just catching up. (looking at Gold, who shakes his head) SCENE. Fairytale Land. Mary Margaret awakes. Emma: Hey.. Hey, you okay? What happened? What are you doing? Mary Margaret: I'm looking for more powder. Emma: I'm pretty sure we're out of that. What happened? Mary Margaret: I have to go back there. He's all alone! Emma: Henry? Is he okay? Mary Margaret: No, David. He went under a sleeping spell so he can see me. Thought that my kiss would wake him, but it didn't and now he's trapped! Emma: Okay. Slow down. David is trapped in there? Mary Margaret: I have to get back. There's only one way to help him. Emma: True love's kiss.. Mary Margaret: Yes, but it won't work in there. We have to get back. If we don't... Emma: We will. We will. Mary Margaret: You're so sure? Emma: Yes. You told me to have faith and now I'm telling you; we will make it back. Okay? Did you get the information? Mary Margaret: (nods) It's Rumplestiltskin. He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell. Emma: Okay, then let's go get it. Come on, get your stuff. Come on. (looks around frantically) No! Mary Margaret: What? Emma: The Compass is gone and so is Mulan. SCENE: Present. Fairytale Land. Cora is on her way to Aurora's cell. Hook: Looking for someone? Cora: Don't tell me, you were dumb enough to let her go. Hook: She was never going to give you what you wanted, anyway. Cora: So you freed her. And stuck around for the petty satisfaction of seeing me suffer. Hook: Watching you is a tempting motivation but it wasn't that. Cora: Well then, you must have a death wish. (She chains him and takes his hook to take his heart out with the help of it.) You know, I have to kill you. Hook: You should try thanking me. Cora: Oh, really? Why is that? Hook: Because I brought you a gift. It's in the satchel. Cora: What is it? Hook: '''Customarily surprise is part of the fun of gift giving. Open it. '''Cora: Is that? Hook: Indeed it is. And with it you'll get everything you want. SCENE. Present. Fairytaleland. Mulan running. Mary Margaret shooting an arrow after her. Mary Margaret: That was a warning shot. Try to run and I'll promise the next one will. Mulan: How did you find me? Mary Margaret: I know the things you do about tracking. Emma: All we want is the Compass. Mulan: Very well. (starting to fight with Mary Margaret) Mary Margaret: GIVE ME THE COMPASS! Mulan: And seal Aurora's fate? Mary Margaret: We've learned how to overpower Cora. Once we get what we need we'll be able to defeat her. And Aurora will be free. Mulan: Another journey. Just as I predicted there would be. Our best chance to save Aurora is to make that trade now. Mary Margaret: Not going to happen. Without that compass we cannot get home. Mulan: Then I'll hope you're prepared to use that arrow. Aurora: STOP! Emma: Okay. Don't take this the wrong way. But how the hell are you getting here? Aurora: Let Mulan go! I said: Let her go! Mulan: Were you followed? Aurora: I don't think so. Cora may not know I'm gone. She didn't see me escape. Emma: How did you escape? Aurora: It was Hook. He let me go. Emma: Why? Aurora: Because of you. He said he wanted to prove to you that you should have trusted him. That if you have trusted him... Cora: (speaking to Aurora's heart) ...you could have defeated Cora together. That the two of you could have gotten... Aurora: ...the remains of the wardrobe. Without him you'll have to go up against her all by yourself. Cora: He only wants to help by... Aurora: ...I think he might care for you. Hook: Nice touch that. Cora: You know, she won't trust you. Hook: She doesn't have to. All I need is her to believe that I was genuine letting the girl go. Which - in a way she does now. You're welcome. Cora: Impressive. You took a heart. Hook: Now you have a princess. Cora: Indeed I do. Hook: Can we go on with the business going to Storybrooke? Together? Cora: Why not? I hate to travel alone. All we need is the Compass. Hook: Which shall soon be delivered. :::: SCENE: Present. Fairytaleland. Aurora, Emma, Mary-Margret and Mulan are in the woods. Aurora: Did you find a way to stop Cora? Emma: Yes. Aurora: Where are we going? Emma:'''Rumplestiltskin's cell. '''Aurora: Great. Then lead the way. (The group sets off.) '' ''(Cora holds Aurora's heart in her hands.) END Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts